Bailarina
by AlbechProductions
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si la línea que separa lo real de lo fantástico se rompiera? ¿Qué pasaría si sólo es una persona quién sufre las consecuencias de tal acto? ¿Qué pasaría si es alguien de quién menos lo esperamos? Bueno… Entonces veamos cómo le va a nuestro querido Issei cuando le suceda algo bastante... peculiar [Prólogo] [FemIssei] [Yuri] [Lemmon]


**Nota: No hubo ningún cambio en el fic, sólo junté las caps 1, 2 y 3 en uno solo, acortándolo para que no se haga aburrido.**

 **Disclaimer: High School DxD y Dragon Nest pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores.**

 **Bailarina**

 **Prólogo: Nuevo Cuerpo, Nueva Vida**

 _¿Qué pasaría si la línea que separa lo real de lo fantástico se rompiera? ¿Qué pasaría si sólo es una persona quién sufre las consecuencias de tal acto? ¿Qué pasaría si es alguien de quién menos lo esperamos? Bueno… Entonces veamos cómo le va a nuestro querido Issei cuando le suceda esto, algo bastante… peculiar_

—Uuuooohh… —

Issei se tumbó con todo su peso sobre su nueva, enorme y deslumbrante cama. Realmente se hallaba espectacular el acostarse allí, pero no podía evitar sentir una especie de culpa ajena por tener un montón de lujos cuando los mismos no fueron adquiridos por él, y bien sabía por otro lado que nunca podría permitírselos en toda su vida si no se hubiera convertido en demonio.

Por otra parte, le agotaba todo el movimiento que se estaba generando por su culpa… sí, él sabía que todas esas peleas que estaba teniendo hasta el momento, como el encuentro que tuvo con Vali últimamente cuando el tratado de paz fue irrumpido y él se revelara como el Hakuryukou con sangre del antiguo rey demonio en sus venas, aparte que Catleya Leviatan irrumpiera reclamando el lugar que le pertenecía en la estirpe y demás tonterías de pelea que al castaño no le interesaban, pero que le incumbían igualmente.

—Aaaahhh, pero… hay algo que realmente agradezco con todo mi ser… —susurra el castaño, volteando su mirada hacia su derecha y observando una mesa de ordenador con una computadora último modelo.

La primera vez que el muchacho vio tal armatoste no lo podía creer… y sí, hay que aclarar antes de nada que tenía –o mejor dicho tiene- un lado friki que muy pocos conocen (por no decir nadie) ya que le gustaba jugar en su antiguo ordenador, aunque tan solo ver el semejante gabinete con un estilo futurista –algo que no se podría ver en el mundo humano- y esas tres enormes pantallas lo dejaron sin habla e hicieron que su alma subiera hasta los cielos, por decir de alguna manera que estaba muy feliz con tal obsequio de parte de los padres de su ama, Rias Gremory.

A propósito, era raro ver a Issei sin estar acompañado de todas las chicas que ahora estaban en casa o mejor dicho mansión, pero él les había pedido que lo dejaran solo por unos momentos justamente para poder darse un tiempo, aunque sea pequeño, de probar ese obsequio.

Sin perder más tiempo salió de la cama de un salto y se dirigió hace el escritorio, el cual ahora le quedaba bastante lejos. Al llegar se acomodó en la silla especial, cómoda para la ocasión, y procedió a prender la máquina.

El asombro y la sonrisa del muchacho no se hicieron esperar… Aquel aparato se encendió sin ruido alguno, tomando solo segundos para iniciarse y dejarlo en la pantalla del escritorio.

—Esto es muy veloz… —susurró Issei, sin creerse lo que contemplaba, ya que antes no tuvo oportunidad de probarlo. Después de eso afiló la mirada mientras veía la pantalla, y nuevamente su rostro expresó asombro como antes —Todo está aquí, lo que tenía en mi vieja computadora… también puedo conseguir más, mucho más, aunque… posiblemente no tenga mucho tiempo. Por eso… lo descargaré nuevamente, jugaré aunque sea una vez más a Dragon Nest —.

Exacto, a él le gustaba mucho aquel bonito MMORPG estilo anime desde hace un tiempo. Ya se había dicho que Issei tenía un lado friki y gamer que nadie conocía, aunque no jugara mucho puesto que su anterior computadora no era tan avanzada como ésta y por ello estaba limitado, lo disfrutaba cada vez que podía hacerlo.

—Bien, manos a la obra —Isei parecía realmente dispuesto a tomarse este breve tiempo para hacer lo que más quería…

Por si fuera poco, la sorpresa no tardó en regresar (como por enésima vez) cuando él quiso descargarse las partes del juego descubrió que éstas se bajaban a una impresionante velocidad. Así, en menos de cinco minutos ya tenía el juego descargado e instalado, tanto el internet como la propia computadora eran demasiado veloces. En definitiva, superaba con creces a cualquier máquina que hubieran desarrollado ya los humanos.

—Esto es realmente increíble, podría tener cualquier juego y jugarlo sin ningún problema… pero ahora lo importante es esto —.

Issei sabía que no tenía mucho tiempo, Rias y las demás chicas podrían solicitar su presencia en cualquier momento, por lo que sin perder ni un minuto más abrió el juego, procedió a poner su nick y contraseña y entrar al juego.

La sonrisa se dibuja en el rostro del joven castaño al ver a todos sus personajes creados en su cuenta, cada uno con el nivel más alto permitido en el servidor en donde jugaba, aunque a decir verdad la sonrisa de Issei se ensanchó más al enfocar su atención en un personaje específico, un personaje femenino bastante llamativo… Kali, aquella bailarina de cuerpo exótico y sugerente junto con una personalidad inocente y a la vez seductora. Quizás no era tan de esa manera… pero así es como la veía Issei.

—Serena… —susurra el castaño, con una sonrisa de satisfacción. A falta de imaginación para un nombre japonés, se le ocurrió ponerle uno de procedencia latina, aunque le quedaba bien para aquella chica de largo y florecido cabello blanco, con su piel ligeramente bronceada, la sonrisa que tanto le gustaba a Issei junto con esos ojos azul claro y, como olvidarse, su atrayente cuerpo ataviado en un vestido de falda transparente y corta, completamente blanco, a juego con unos zapatos de tacón y unos guantes del mismo color más una vincha con una flor blanca en su cabeza.

Hace rato que no entraba a jugar allí y mucho menos jugar con su querida bailarina, por ello se le ocurrió abrir el inventario para ver qué era lo que tenía guardado en todo el tiempo que estuvo ausente ya que no se acordaba lo que dejó. No se sorprendió de ver en sus bolsillos toda cantidad de basura que no le serviría, pero lo dejaría todo allí ya que no tenía tiempo para botar nada. Luego, se fijó en su inventario de cosas especiales (las que se conseguían con dinero real, aunque él no haya gastado nada en realidad) y vio otro montón de basura, hasta que su rostro mostró una cara de ligera sorpresa y un poco de confusión.

—Hmmmm que extraño… no recuerdo haber dejado cajas pandora sin abrir —comentó el muchacho. Aquellas susodichas cajas podían contener objetos especiales del juego, objetos que no podrías conseguir de otra manera.

Issei se encogió de brazos.

—Bah, eso es bueno, ¿no? Igual las abriré, no quiero dejarme nada, no me importa si me toca basura de nuevo, por lo menos ya he entrado en el juego y ponerme al corriente con mi cuenta —dijo el castaño, procediendo a abrir las cajas pandora, en las que le tocaron cosas como alas, colas, un par de familiares, pociones y varias monturas —Vaya, eso no estuvo mal, veamos rápidamente lo que me tocó —.

El muchacho se puso a navegar por el inventario para ver con más detalle lo que había ganado, y su sonrisa de satisfacción no se hizo esperar ya que lo que había sacado eran cosas muy buenas.

—Pareciera como si me estuvieran premiando porque he vuelto… o porque ya no volveré nunca más… —comenta con cierta tristeza el castaño, equipando a su personaje con lo que sacó de esas cajas.

Aunque, cuando pasó por la sección de consumibles -en este caso las pociones y similares- vio algo bastante peculiar…

—Hmmmmmm… ¿"Amazing Switch Body Potion"? Eso sería como… "Sorprendente Poción de Cambio de Cuerpo". Qué extraño… ¿Acaso no debería decirme en qué es en lo que se convertirá Serena? —susurra Issei.

 ***TOC TOC TOC***

Alguien toca de repente a la puerta, para después ésta ser abierta por nada menos que Rias.

—Isse, ¿estás aquí? —pregunta la pelirroja.

Por culpa de su sobresalto al saber que era su ama quien había entrado al cuarto, Issei accidentalmente pulsó el click derecho del ratón, el cual estaba ubicado justo por encima de aquella extraña poción en el juego, logrando así que sea bebida por la chica en la pantalla.

—E-eeehh s-sí, estoy por aquí —responde el muchacho, nervioso y cerrando el juego abruptamente con la combinación de teclas que se usa para cerrar cualquier programa en una computadora.

—Oh, ¿estás probándola? —pregunta Rias a su querido sirviente, el cual asiente como modo de respuesta.

—Sí, la verdad es que es una muy buena computadora, mis padres y yo no podremos agradecerle todo esto que han hecho tus padres por nosotros, Buchou —responde el castaño.

—Bueno, sabes que no es nada, lo único que él quiere es que sigas formando parte del clan Gremory, eso sería suficiente para él —comenta Rias con una sonrisa.

—Bueno, pero aun así quisiera decirl… —.

Issei no pudo seguir hablando ya que se tambaleó producto de un repentino mareo que hizo que se arrodillara en el suelo mientras trataba de agarrarse a la mesa.

—¡Isse! —con ese grito, la pelirroja corrió hasta llegar a él para socorrerlo.

—Aaahhh… e-estoy bien, Buchou, no tiene de qué preocuparse —dice el joven tratando de calmarla mientras se ponía de pie.

—¿Estás seguro? He visto como te pusiste pálido cuando casi te caes… —pregunta la chica, cerciorándose del bienestar de Issei.

—Sí, estoy muy seguro. Quizás es por qué no he comido nada en todo el día —responde el castaño.

—¿No has comido nada… en todo el día? Cielos Isse, realmente eres un descuidado, tienes que alimentarte, sabes que te necesito con todas tus energías —expresó la chica, sin dejar de lado su preocupación.

—Lo lamento mucho, Buchou. Tendré más cuidado, se lo prometo —dice Issei, levantándose y viéndose más recuperado, lo que aclaró las dudas a Rias sobre su bienestar —Iré a comer algo ya mismo y volveré para dormir, estoy cansado —.

—Claro, ve —dijo la pelirroja, observando como su siervo se marchaba hacia la cocina. Ella por su parte dejó la habitación, también iría a la cocina por un bocadillo y volvería para dormir, también estaba cansada.

Mientras comía un sándwich con lo que había encontrado en la nevera, Issei reflexionaba sobre lo que le había ocurrido, preguntándose el por qué se había desmayado.

—Quizás sí sea porque no estuve comiendo nada en todo el día… soy un idiota —dijo el muchacho en voz baja mientras masticaba y poniendo una cara de molestia y a la vez de tristeza, tanto por el motivo de que no se haya alimentado como el que dejara de jugar. Después de eso soltó un suspiro de derrota, posiblemente ya no pueda volver a tocar su computadora por otro largo tiempo…

—¿Isse-san? ¿Te encuentras bien? —Asia había entrado en la cocina sin que el castaño se diera cuenta por estar ensimismado.

—¿Eh? Oh Asia, eres tú —dijo el castaño —Sí, estoy bien, sólo… pensaba en toda la tarea que nos puedan dar en la academia cuando volvamos pasado mañana —responde él, mintiendo.

—Oh sí, creo que estaremos ocupados con eso —comentó la rubia —A propósito, ¿no sabes qué es lo que le ocurrió a Buchou-san? La vi preocupada —pregunta luego.

—La verdad no —responde el muchacho, mintiendo nuevamente ya que no quería hacer que Asia se preocupara también, ya era suficiente con Rias. El castaño se dispuso a terminar su bocadillo con rapidez para irse a dormir de una buena vez por todas.

—Buenas noches, Asia —saluda el joven a su amiga.

—¿Ya te vas, Isse-san? Pensé que seguirías comiendo… —comenta la chica, sosteniendo un vaso con jugo de naranja del cual estaba bebiendo.

—Estoy muy cansado, quiero ir a descansar lo antes posible, disculpa si querías que te acompañe pero me dormiría —expresó con algo de vergüenza el muchacho.

—No te preocupes, entiendo. Ve a dormir, Isse-san, seguro lo necesitarás. Yo iré en cuanto termine mi jugo —comenta Asia con una sonrisa.

—Gracias, Asia. Nos veremos en la mañana entonces —dijo Issei, retirándose de la sala y dejando a una Asia un poco triste ya que quería pasar un poco más de tiempo con él.

Issei no había tardado mucho en quedarse rendido entre las sábanas luego de haber terminado de prepararse. Pocos minutos después entra Rias, siendo seguida por Asia. Ambas se dirigieron a la cama en donde descansaba el castaño para dormir a su lado, como ya era costumbre. Las dos chicas quedaron rendidas en poco tiempo.

Como casi media hora después, la puerta del dormitorio se abre lentamente, dejando ver a nada menos que Akeno, la cual entró sigilosamente para escabullirse entre las sábanas y así poder dormir bien acurrucada junto a Issei, quien estaba descansando con su cuerpo todo sudoroso, aunque… eso pareció no importarle a la pelinegra ya que igualmente lo abrazó para finalmente caer rendida ante el sueño.

Después de eso, el castaño empezó a mover ligeramente su cabeza de un lado a otro mientras tenía sus ojos cerrados y se mostraba disgustado, al parecer estaba teniendo un mal sueño…

—Pero… ¿qué es esto? ¿Dónde me encuentro? —se estaba preguntando Issei al ver el vasto y oscuro vacío ante sus ojos. Claramente tenía sus párpados abiertos, pero es como si los tuviera cerrados porque igual no se veía absolutamente nada y mucho menos se podía oír algo.

El castaño también empezó a sentir terror por la sensación de estar cayendo, y el que no pudiera ver nada sólo empeoraba las cosas, no sabía si bajo sus pies habría suelo con el que podría estrellarse o quedarse cayendo por toda la eternidad.

Para su suerte sus terribles dudas fueron respondidas: el castaño aterrizó suavemente sobre una especie de suelo, el cual parecía no estar allí pero sí estaba realmente.

Confundido y aún con miedo, Issei sólo miraba a todos lados entre la negrura, tratando inútilmente de saber qué era lo que pasaba o cómo había llegado allí o qué era ese lugar.

De repente el rabillo de sus ojos parecen captar algo en la lejanía, algo que brillaba muy tenuemente pero que se alcanzaba a distinguir. Era algo o alguien que Issei no lograba reconocer. Pero, en su interior, algo le dijo que caminara hacia esa extraña luz en medio de ese extraño panorama.

Con un poco de duda avanzó, sin tropiezo alguno. Sorprendentemente llegó -más rápido de lo que creía- hasta la fuente del brillo: una figura humana femenina que le resultaba vagamente familiar, pero que tenía un aspecto un tanto… atemorizante –por decirlo de alguna manera-: sus ojos se veían vacíos, el iris en su interior no estaba. No tenía muchas facciones en su rostro –sin contar que no tenía siquiera nariz o boca- pero claramente se podía ver que era una mujer con un largo cabello.

Dicha figura humana –o eso es lo que parecía- se acercó a Issei, el cual permanecía inmóvil, con un millón de preguntas en su cabeza, ahora también con la de "¿Quién era esa extraña mujer y por qué estaba allí y por qué él fue a su encuentro y por qué ella se le está acercando ahora? Por qué, por qué, por qué y más por qué, cuestionamientos que no tuvieron respuesta aun cuando aquella silueta llegó hasta él, posó su fría mano sobre el pecho desnudo del muchacho para después desaparecer en un millón de pequeños orbes brillantes que entraron en el cuerpo del castaño.

—P-Pero… ¿qué sucede…? —se pregunta Issei, viendo como todo su cuerpo era cubierto por aquellas pequeñas luces que anteriormente fueron el cuerpo del espíritu femenino que estuvo frente a él.

De repente una fuerte luz lo cegó, retrocediendo por instinto y llevándose ambas manos a su rostro, tapándose los ojos.

—¡Aaaaahh! —Issei gritó por ese suceso que, en menos de un segundo, se tornó caótico ya que también la oscuridad se apoderó de su vista, una sensación de intenso vértigo y mareo también lo atacaron para finalmente caer desmayado.

—"Hmmffffff…" —.

De nuevo se habían olvidado las cortinas de las ventanas a un lado, lo que permitía que se cuelen los molestos rayos del sol. Issei había refunfuñado mentalmente ante este hecho mientras parpadeaba con algo de fuerza, tratando de abrir sus ojos después de aquel pesado sueño.

—"Uuuuhh… rayos, este sol… también ese sueño que he tenido anoche, fue muy extraño…" —fue lo que pensó el muchacho, tratando de levantarse de la cama, pero como era costumbre sentía el peso de los cuerpos de tres chicas durmiendo sobre él.

Aunque lo del sueño no fue lo único extraño… al querer moverse, Issei sintió algo… peculiar con todo su cuerpo, más que nada en las zonas del pecho, los glúteos, la cadera y la entrepierna..

—"¿Eh? Qué raro… me siento…" —pensó él mientras se sonrojaba por sentir con su cuerpo completamente desnudo la piel de Rias, Asia y Akeno —"Un momento… yo no he dormido desnudo… de hecho nunca duermo desnudo, ¿qué…?" —.

El muchacho fue bajando la mirada lentamente, cabe recalcar que él seguía acostado. A continuación lo que vio lo dejó desconcertado.

—"P-Pero… ¿qué… es este bulto… en mi pecho?" —pensó alarmado el joven, tratando de liberar un brazo para destaparse, y cuando logró hacerlo… empezó a temblar.

—¡Q-Q-Q-Q-Q… ¡¿Q-QUÉ ES ESTOOOOOO?! —se oyó una voz femenina gritar en toda la habitación, proveniente de una chica de tez ligeramente morena, cabello blanco, ojos azules y una sugerente figura, la cual extrañamente estaba acostada en la cama, en el lugar que supuestamente debería estar ocupando Issei —¡EEK! ¡Mi voz! —la chica se sobresaltó, al parecer, luego de haber escuchado su propia voz.

Aquella chica de cabello blanco, temblando, comenzó a palparse con rapidez todo su cuerpo, pero no duró ni dos segundos cuando su rostro se sonrojó completamente y se quedó estática, sin mover un solo dedo más.

—¿Q-Quién… eres tú? —la voz sombría de Rias había sonado repentinamente por detrás de la albina, haciendo que ésta se asustara tremendamente mientras sentía un escalofrío recorrer su delicada espalda.

—¡KYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! —gritó la chica debido al susto.

Aquel grito de esa nueva inquilina de cabello blanco despertó por completo a Asia y a Akeno, quienes estaban durmiendo también en la cama junto con ella y Rias.

—Pero… ¿qué es lo que sucede aquí? —pregunta Akeno, desconcertada y despertándose de golpe por el grito. Asia, quien estaba a su lado, no dijo nada y solo se limitó a observar lo que pasaba con un rostro de gran confusión y sorpresa.

Aquella chica albina parecía muy asustadiza, ya que cuando la pelinegra habló se levantó asustada, queriendo salir de la cama, pero las sabanas se le enredaron entre las piernas y, de alguna extraña manera, se abalanzó sin quererlo sobre Rias, rodando con ella hasta caer al suelo.

—¡Auch…! —ambas chicas se quejaron por el golpe que se llevaron al precipitarse al suelo, pero el dolor no duró mucho cuando ambas sintieron el cuerpo desnudo de cada una rozar con el de la otra, más que nada la albina, quien se sonrojo al extremo cuando sus grandes pechos aplastaban a los de Rias… bueno, sin contar que sus partes privadas rozaban también con los de la pelirroja. Por supuesto que la demonio de sangre pura se sonrojó también, aunque más prevaleció el enojo y la confusión por tal acto.

—¿Q-Qué estás haciendo? —pregunta Rias, como si estuviera indignada y furiosa, no sólo por la pose en la que estaba sino también porque la albina no le había contestado la anterior pregunta sobre su identidad y qué estaba haciendo allí en la cama de Issei.

Otra vez la albina quedó intimidada por la voz de Rias. Abriendo grandes sus ojos, de un salto se aleja de ella, quedando aún sentada en el suelo, su rostro demostraba que, al parecer, no comprendía o creía lo que estaba ocurriendo, al igual que con la pelirroja y las demás chicas en la habitación. Aquella jovencita se observa sus manos, sus brazos, se palpa los pechos y su rostro, también su cabello. Sus ojos seguían abiertos de par en par, pero… no era lo único que estaba abierto… ella no se dio cuenta de que tenía sus piernas a cada lado, dejando totalmente al descubierto su gloriosa entrepierna y por lo tanto sus –lo diré de nuevo- gloriosas partes íntimas.

—¡E-Eek! —otra vez ella chilló de la vergüenza al darse cuenta (un poco tarde) de ese detallito.

Como por enésima vez, de un salto se pone de pie, y tapándose sus partes pudendas fue corriendo hasta el baño del dormitorio…

¡PAF!

… Y cerrando con fuerza la puerta tras de sí.

—Rias… ¿quién es ella? —pregunta Akeno a su ama, sin salir de su estupor por esa escena tan rara y por la chica en particular.

—Yo… no lo sé… pero ahora me va a tener que dar muchas explicaciones si es que no quiere que me vea enojada por haber amanecido en la cama de mi Isse —responde la pelirroja sin dejar de lado su enojo.

—Ehmmm… A propósito, ¿dónde está Isse-san? —pregunta Asia de repente, mirando hacia todos lados sin tener éxito en encontrar al susodicho.

—Ara tienes razón, Asia… ¿en dónde estará Isse-kun? —se pregunta Akeno, cayendo en la cuenta de la desaparición del castaño.

—Él no es de despertarse tan temprano, ¿o sí? —pregunta Asia sin dejar de lado su confusión y extrañeza.

—Mmmmm… probablemente esté abajo o en los pisos de arriba, ya iré a hablar con él, pero ahora… lo más importante es esta chica, no me iré de aquí hasta que tenga una muy seria charla con ella —comenta Rias, levantándose y dirigiéndose a la puerta del baño.

 ***¡PAF!***

La albina había azotado la puerta para cerrarla mientras entraba velozmente al baño. Cuando ya estuvo encerrada, se dirigió directamente al espejo sobre el lavabo, y lo que vio allí la dejó estupefacta.

—E-Esto… e-esto no puede… estar pasando… —susurra la chica, sin poder creerse lo que veía… su propio rostro, el rostro de una hermosa chica de tez ligeramente bronceada, sus facciones que se notaban suaves, unos grandes ojos azules, cabello largo florecido de color blanco y unos finos y deseables labios, sin contar su par de grandes pechos y su atrayente y sensual cuerpo de voluptuosas curvas —S-Soy… ¿soy Serena? —se pregunta.

Así es, muchachos, aquella chica no es nada más y nada menos que… bueno, eso ya lo saben todos, ¿no? Es Issei, amaneció convertido en Serena, una de los personajes jugables que estaba en la cuenta de Dragon Nest de Issei.

Pero la cuestión aquí era… ¿cómo sucedió esto? ¿Por qué, cómo y en qué momento el cuerpo de Issei se transformó en el de aquella muchacha? Teóricamente todo ocurrió mientras dormía por la noche, aunque suene irónico que un demonio duerma por la noche… ¿pero por qué y cómo? Eran las preguntas que debían responderse cuanto antes… o quizás más tarde, ya que las –ahora delicadas- manos de Issei/Serena viajaron lentamente hasta posarse sobre sus grandes pechos, empezando a palparlos ahora con la misma velocidad. La chica no tardó mucho tiempo hasta que se puso roja tanto de la vergüenza como por haber sentido algo… peculiar con su cuerpo al momento en que se tocó los pechos.

—"¿Q-Qué… fue eso?" —se preguntó la joven en su mente, totalmente ruborizada y alejando inmediatamente sus manos de sus magumbos ya que lo que sintió fue demasiado extraño y, por el momento, no quería volver a hacerlo.

El hecho de que Issei amanezca con un sexo distinto era algo bastante confuso además de sorpresivo para él. No sabía qué hacer, qué decir o cómo actuar con ese nuevo cuerpo que poseía ahora.

Lamentablemente sus problemas no terminarían allí, ya que…

 ***¡TOC TOC TOC!***

Los golpes en la puerta del baño se oyeron fuertes y apresurados, e Issei ya sospechaba de quién podrían ser…

—¿Hola? ¿¡Hola?! ¿Estás ahí? —la voz de Rias sonó del otro lado. La albina pudo sentir la molestia en su voz, y lo irónico era que Issei fuera el causante de todo eso… o sea ella misma… Si es que esto se entiende, claro… —¿Quién eres y por qué estás aquí? Nunca te hemos visto, ¿acaso estuviste con Isse? ¿Hola? ¿Sigues ahí? —.

La pelirroja tocaba insistentemente a la vez que interrogaba a la "nueva" inquilina encerrada en ese lugar.

—"¿C-Cómo… cómo puedo explicarle esto a Buchou y las demás chicas? ¿Asia, Akeno-san? No me creerán, ya veo venir sus respuestas. Debe haber una forma de demostrarles… ¡Ya sé, Ddraig! ¡Sí, él me ayudará! ¿Ddraig, me escuchas?" —preguntó Issei a su –ahora- delicada y femenina mano izquierda.

Lamentablemente nada ocurrió cuando preguntó en su mente…

—"¿D-Draig…? Vamos, compañero, sé que me estás haciendo una broma, tú sabes bien lo que está pasando, por favor… dime si estás ahí… por favor…" —.

Ni suplicando en sus propios pensamientos la chica logró que el dragón en su interior le respondiera, y entre su desesperación al intentar y no obtener éxito, tarde se percató de que no sentía la energía del gran lagarto.

—"Oh no… ¿y-y ahora qué haré…?" —se preguntaba Issei ante los incesantes y atemorizantes golpes de su ama que sólo lo ponían más nervioso a cada segundo.

La chica pensó que no tenía ninguna otra alternativa, que debía salir allí y tratar de dar alguna respuesta convincente ante la enojada demonio de cabello rojizo. Hasta que de repente otra idea parece surcar su mente cuando sus ojos se abrieron de par en par.

—¡Ah, ya sé! ¡Puedo usar mis alas! ¡Sí! Seguro que debo tenerlas, ¿no? —susurra la chica, tratando de sacar sus demoniacas alas, aunque… cuando logró hacerlo se llevó una gran sorpresa… —¿¡Q-Q-Q-QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE…?! —.

Al mirarse en el espejo, Issei descubrió una impactante realidad: no tenía más alas de demonio. O mejor dicho sí las tenía, pero sólo tenía la mitad, la otra mitad era de una muy extraña y enorme ala angelical que tenía un montón de flores blancas y rosadas entre sus plumas y la cual expulsaba pétalos brillantes por doquier.

La albina tenía una mirada totalmente incrédula ante lo que el espejo frente a ella le mostraba, pero… como se ha dicho antes los problemas no acababan para ella puesto que ahora la puerta fue técnicamente derrumbada por Rias, usando descaradamente su magia para entrar por la fuerza, descubriendo una verdad que bien podía ser malinterpretada al ver a la chica de cabello blanco, tirada en el suelo, observándola y con ese par de alas en su espalda.

—No… puede ser… posible… —musitó Rias, sin creer lo que veían sus ojos: allí, tirada en el suelo y asustada, vio a la intrusa de cabello blanco con nada menos que un ala de demonio y un ala de ángel. Tanto sus ojos como los de Akeno se abrieron a más no poder, sobretodo la pelinegra quedó aturdida al ver semejante escena, semejante revelación. ¿Otra desafortunada alma que tenía sangre sucia como ella, producto de la unión entre un ángel y un demonio? Al parecer así era, lo que inmediatamente causó que Akeno sintiera algo de compasión de por ella, pero no dejó de lado su enojo y confusión al igual que Rias. Hablando de la pelirroja, su sorpresa no desapareció de su rostro, y sumada a la confusión y la disconformidad que aun sentía se fue acercando a la albina.

La expresión de nerviosismo entremezclado con el miedo que yacía en el rostro de la extraña chica se fue derrumbando hasta que…

—¡BUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! —.

… Comenzó a llorar. La albina empezó a derramar lágrimas incontrolablemente, empapando su fino rostro.

—N-No espera… ¿por qué estás llorando? —ahora Rias no sabía cómo actuar o qué sentir frente a esa situación. Claramente empezó a sentirse mal, culpable de haber hecho llorar a esa chica. Sí, seguí molesta pero no tanto, ahora más bien estaba preocupada por hacer que esa joven, de al parecer la misma raza que Akeno, se calme.

Hablando de Akeno, sabía muy bien lo que repentinamente le empezó a pasar a Rias cuando vio a esa chica, por lo que ella sintió culpa ajena por la amargura de esa extraña chica que había despertado en la cama de Issei, durmiendo junto a ellas, y que desde ese momento todo se puso muy insólito. Claro que seguía aturdida por ver esas alas tan… exóticas, pero más gano en ella el sentimiento anteriormente expuesto.

—Ara ara, no llores más, por favor, sólo queremos saber quién eres y qué estabas haciendo aquí, es todo. No te haremos daño —pidió amablemente la medio demonio de cabello negro.

—*sniff sniff* ¿D-De verdad? —preguntó la chica de cabello blanco, levantando la mirada y mostrando su rostro humedecido con sus propias lágrimas, además de aquellos grandes ojos que parecían zafiros brillantes y su expresión de congojo.

Aquella tierna, sensible expresión que mostró la extraña inquilina de cabello blanco que la hacía ver muy frágil hizo sonrojar en extremo a las tres chicas que estaban mirándola, noqueándolas casi por completo.

—S-S-Sí, n-no te haremos nada… p-pero por favor ya sal del baño —responde y pide ahora Rias, tratando inútilmente de controlar su rubor.

Por supuesto que Asia, Akeno y Rias no sabían que esa chica era en realidad Issei. Demás está decir que era imposible detectarlo ya que se estaba comportando de una manera muy inusual, como si no fuera él en realidad.

Así, una muy sonrojada y temblorosa Rias tendió su mano y ayudó a la albina a pararse, Akeno y Asia –quienes lucían también muy nerviosas por haber visto la ternura de la nueva inquilina- luego la ayudaron a que se vistiera, por lo menos con unas panties rosadas y una camisa de Issei, la cual… bueno, era muy ajustada en la parte del pecho por lo que la chica tuvo que desabrocharla un poco, dejando casi al descubierto sus grandes senos.

Después de todo ese movimiento, las cuatro regresaron a la cama para sentarse y charlar, ahora con un poco más de tranquilidad… aunque la desconocida siguiera nerviosa. Rias y sus dos siervas le pidieron que responda a sus preguntas, que dijera quién era ella, qué hacía allí, qué relación tenía con Issei, todo eso.

La albina miraba hacia todos lados cabizbaja, frotando sus manos con incesante preocupación, hecho que dejaba muy desconcertadas a las tres chicas que estaban con ella.

—"¿Qué es lo que puedo hacer ahora? ¿Les digo que soy Isse? Pero… ¿no sería muy repentina una respuesta así en este momento? ¿No sería algo… chocante? ¿Descabellado? No me creerían, lo sé…" —pensaba la peliplatina.

—N-No me creerían… —susurra ella luego.

—¿Disculpa, que has dicho? —pregunta Rias, queriendo que repita aquella respuesta.

—No te hemos entendido… ¿podrías repetirlo de nuevo, por favor? —pide Asia.

—Que… no me creerían si les dijera… —responde la albina, con timidez.

—¿Eh? ¿Cómo que no te creeríamos? ¿A qué te refieres con eso? —pregunta Akeno. Tanto ella como las demás demonios se quedaron perplejas ante esa respuesta.

—Explícate, por favor, ¿qué quisiste decir con que "no te creeríamos si nos lo dijeras"? ¿Si nos dijeras qué cosa exactamente? —cuestiona Rias ahora.

La chica de largo y florecido cabello blanco baja la mirada, mostrándose afligida mientras movía sus dedos con mucha inquietud.

—Que yo… yo… —balbuceaba la joven albina.

—¿Qué tú…? —preguntaron Rias, Akeno y Asia al mismo tiempo.

—Que yo… soy… soy Isse… —eso último lo dijo en un susurro inaudible.

—¿Qué tú qué? Habla claro, por favor, no te podemos entender —pide Rias, un poco brusca ya que su paciencia se estaba agotando con tanta indecisión de la pobre jovencita.

La peliplatina se mostró con un poco de miedo, pero luego de tomar una bocanada de aire se dispuso a decir con más fuerza su respuesta.

—Q-Que yo soy Isse —reveló la chica.

…

…

...

Pues obviamente, como era de esperarse la pelirroja, la azabache y la rubia se quedaron con una cara de póker ante esa declaración.

—¿Perdón…? —Rias ya había pensado lo peor, pero con esa respuesta… pensó que aquella extraña inquilina le estaba tomando el pelo no sólo a ella sino también a Akeno, a Asia. ¿Acaso creía que ellas eran tan estúpidas como para creerse esa gran tontería?

—L-Lo sabía… no me creen —dijo la extraña, temblando y comenzando a lagrimear —¿N-Ni siquiera me van a creer si les dijera que he sido engañado por un ángel caído? ¿Qué me han asesinado muchas veces? ¿Qué he despertado como un demonio reencarnado? ¿Qué me he esforzado mucho para llegar hasta aquí? ¿Qué he peleado contra el cabeza de chorlito para salvar a Rias de su matrimonio con él? Incluso he peleado contra Kokabiel, uno de los líderes de los caídos, para salvarlas a ustedes, a mi familia, a todos en esta ciudad… Y cuando luché contra ese tonto de Vali cuando quería reducir todo, yo… yo… —.

La albina se detuvo al percatarse de las miradas atónitas de las otras tres chicas, sorprendidas porque alguien como ella supiera todo eso, ya que ninguna otra persona podría saber de ello, ya que obviamente eso ocurrió a espaldas de los humanos.

En eso, la chica de largo y florecido cabello como la nieve observa a Asia con una mirada que parecía estar necesitada de comprensión.

—A-Asia… Asia, ¿recuerdas aquella vez que estuvimos en el parque? M-Me has dicho… me has dicho que lo que más te gustaría tener era un amigo, alguien con quien pudieras pasear por lugares hermosos, reír aunque sean tonterías, hablar toda la noche, comer… tú fuiste abandonada por tus padre, expulsada de la iglesia y tomada por los ángeles caídos, sufriste mucho, y… y terminaste siendo asesinada por mi culpa, porque era débil. Nunca me perdonaré por eso… perdóname, perdóname Asia —le dijo a la ex monja, llorando descontroladamente mientras hablaba. Asia, al escuchar su desgarradora confesión para probar la veracidad de lo que decía, no pudo evitar llorar también, esta vez creyéndole completamente a la chica.

—¿I-I-Isse-san? ¿D-De verdad… de verdad eres tú? —pregunta la rubia, derramando una gran cantidad de lágrimas. La chica de cabello blanco no le contesta, y sin dejar de llorar observa ahora a Akeno.

—A-Akeno… tú me habías confesado que eras hija de un ángel caído y una humana. Estás molesta con tu padre, Baraquiel, porque él fue el culpable de la muerte de tu madre, y lo siento mucho, de verdad. Yo… no pude decirte en ese momento cuanto lo sentía… Recuerdo que te dije que tú seguías siendo tú, a mí no me importaba si era mitad ángel y mitad demonio, tú seguías siendo mi amiga pase lo que pase, fueras quien fueras —.

Ahora la que lloraba con esa declaración era Akeno.

—No puede ser… ¿Isse-kun…? —con esa pregunta, la pelinegra había dado a entender que ya confiaba en todo lo que pudiera decir la albina, aunque claro igual ella y Asia seguían aturdidas por el hecho… de que su castaño favorito haya amanecido cambiado de sexo.

Y ahora solo faltaba… Rias. Issei/Serena dirigió su mirada hacia ella, descurbiéndola en el mismo estado que Akeno y Asia, con la única diferencia que no estaba llorando… pero sí estaba sin poder pronunciar palabra alguna.

—R-Rias… Buchou, yo… lo lamento. Lo lamento mucho, de verdad. Esto… no sé qué es lo que pasó… no sé qué decir, no sé como actuar… De verdad lo siento, espero… espero que puedan perdonarme —se disculpaba repetidamente la albina mientras agachaba su cabeza, escondiendo su rostro y sus lágrimas, que igual caían al suelo como las gotas de lluvia de un día gris y melancólico.

La pelirroja la veía, y pocos segundos después sus ojos comenzaron a humedecerse, dejando escapar así por fin sus lágrimas al momento que movía sus labios para pronunciar una sola palabra, el nombre de alguien importante para ella.

—Isse… —

Rias había quedado estupefacta, sin poder pronunciar palabra alguna ante los testimonios que reveló aquella extraña chica albina, la cual yacía en la cama, mostrándose apenada y sin mencionar que aun poseía ambas alas en su espalda, una de demonio y otra de ángel. Por supuesto aquella chica era quien alegaba ser Hyodou Issei. Asia y Akeno habían llorado en el momento en el que les había dicho cosas que solo el propio Issei sabría, logrando que ambas le creyeran haciendo también que lloren con él/ella, ya que pensó que ninguna de las chicas demonio le creería.

—Isse… d-de verdad… eres tú, pero… ¿cómo…? No lo entiendo… —se preguntaba en voz alta la pelirroja, aun no salía de su estupor por tal revelación.

Saber que tu sirviente se cambió de sexo repentinamente, de la noche a la mañana y sin ninguna explicación, causa o motivo era algo muy descolocante, obviando el hecho de que ahora poseía las alas de las dos facciones, tanto del cielo como del infierno.

La albina niega con la cabeza.

—Y-Yo… no lo sé, R-Rias… Buchou, tampoco lo entiendo… —responde la albina, dándose cuenta tarde de que, extrañamente, había llamado a su ama por su nombre siendo que él siempre le ha llamado por la función que ejercía en el grupo.

Ahora que lo pensaba detenidamente, él se estaba comportando de manera muy extraña desde el primer momento en el que supo que era una mujer, para ser más exactos desde el momento en que despertó no paró de actuar involuntariamente como una chica: avergonzarse y sonrojarse a niveles extremos cuando supo que estaba completamente desnuda, cuando exploró solo una pequeña parte de su nuevo y erótico cuerpo, y cuando lloró al haber pensado que Rias y Akeno tratarían de castigarla… Por todo eso que ocurrió, la albina mostró una afligida expresión mientras era observada por las demás tres chicas sentadas en la cama. Akeno y Asia se secaban sus lágrimas mientras miraban a Issei… o la chica que estaba junto a ellas, pero… no podían decirle nada o mejor dicho no sabían qué decirle, cómo empezar un tema de conversación con aquel chico… que ahora era una chica.

Y por supuesto que Rias ya se había dado cuenta la primera vez de todo lo que se dijo anteriormente. Se dio cuenta del cambio de personalidad, pero por sobretodo… la manera en que Issei o como sea que se fuera a llamar ahora su siervo -o mejor dicho sierva- la tomaron muy desprevenida.

—"P-Pero… ¿por qué?" —la pelirroja tuvo una tormenta de emociones desde la primera ocasión que Issei la llamó por su nombre, como emoción, nervios, felicidad, pero… obviamente la nombró así siendo una mujer, ¿entonces cómo debía sentirse exactamente?. Sabía perfectamente que su querido siervo castaño ahora era una chica… una muy hermosa y sexy chica, por eso y más ahora tenía problemas con ella misma… sí, estaba dudando de su sexualidad. ¿Acaso estaba descubriendo que ella en realidad era una lesbiana? No, eso era algo imposible, a ella le gusta… o le gustaba Issei, por lo que los hombres les gustan, pero ahora Issei era una mujer. Además no era la única con ese problema: Akeno también estaba teniendo conflictos internos respecto a ello y Asia, la pobre de Asia aun no reparaba en ese tema.

—Hasta anoche eras… un hombre, Isse, y hoy… —dijo la pelinegra de repente, empezando a hablar y exponiendo su pensamiento.

—Amaneciste así… ¿no será… una enfermedad? —responde y pregunta Asia, con inocencia en su voz. Era claro que eso no era una enfermedad…

—No, Asia, eso es imposible. Que sea una enfermedad… no, no lo es —le responde Rias, negándolo rotundamente.

La albina solo se queda callada y cabizbaja.

—Y… ¿si es un maldición? —pregunta ahora Akeno.

—Es posible, pero… de ser así lo hubiéramos detectado de antemano —responde Rias.

—Emmmm… pero esta maldición no, porque no la hemos detectado —dice Akeno, y tenía mucha razón en su deducción.

Los demonios suelen presentir las maldiciones al ser seres sobrenaturales… pero si lo que le ocurría a Issei era producto de una maldición entonces debía ser una muy diferente. O no ser una maldición…

Y si… ¿fuera una bendición? Aunque eso ya sería muy raro…

Issei/Serena no pronunciaba ninguna palabra, quizás por el temor a escuchar su nueva voz, le faltaría algo de tiempo para que se pudiera acostumbrar a este enorme cambio. Rias quiso indagar más con él acerca de esto, pero decidió no interrogarlo más, se veía el estado del castaño… o mejor dicho de la albina por la situación. En realidad todas estaban calladas en ese momento, faltaban las palabras.

De repente, ante la perpleja mirada de sus compañeras, la albina se levanta y camina lentamente hasta pararse en frente de un espejo, le costó bastante el llegar hasta él puesto que ahora hasta su forma de caminar era diferente, era más… femenina. Sus caderas se movían de un lado a otro, ella no lo podía evitar, aunque agradecía el extraño cambio de que su cuerpo fuera ahora muchísimo más ligero que antes.

Sus manos estaban en su pecho, como si quisiera tomarse el corazón. Su mirada reflejaba temor, ese temor que parecía no se iría jamás. Issei quiso observar con más calma su nuevo cuerpo, su nuevo ser, y la expresión de asombro retorna a él.

La albina veía su cautivante belleza, su cabello blanco, largo y florecido; sus grandes ojos azules brillantes; su tez muy ligeramente bronceada; su sensual figura corporal, esbelta, contorneada, de caderas anchas y pechos grandes. Dio media vuelta para observar su trasero, y descubrió que no estaba nada mal: sus nalgas, firmes y paraditas, eran grandes y antojables. Técnicamente ella podría ser la envidia femenina de todo el séquito de Rias.

Aunque… que tuviera ese par de alas en su espalda, distintas entre sí, le incomodaba bastante.

De repente…

—¡U-Uuuugh…! ¡Nn-nghaaaaa! —la albina se hincó en el suelo, quejándose debido a un súbito, insólito y fuerte dolor en todo su cuerpo, lo que causó que…

 ***¡FWOOOOSSSSH!***

 ***¡CRACK, CRACK, CRACK!***

El sonido de huesos quebrándose se oyó en toda la habitación, provenientes del cuerpo de Issei. Aquella ala demoniaca que estaba a su derecha se encogió hasta desaparecer, y en su lugar la mitad del ala angelical que faltaba apareció, creciendo desde la base como si fuera un manojo de carne y huesos –algo desagradable- hasta hacerse grande… muy grande. Sorpresivamente aquella transformación parcial (que duró tan solo un par de minutos) dio lugar a un nuevo par de alas, las cuales eran más grandes y majestuosas que antes: alas angelicales blancas y puras, mucho más que la mismísima nieve, cubiertas no solo de esas plumas sino también de rosas blancas y rosadas sobre ellas, despidiendo un montón de pétalos brillantes que al caer al suelo desaparecían misteriosamente. Pero no eran únicamente las alas lo que aparecieron en su cuerpo…

 ***CRACK, CRACK, CRACK***

El repugnante sonido de huesos rompiéndose se oye nuevamente, esta vez proviniendo más específicamente de la base de la espalda de Issei –en el medio y por encima de sus nalgas- desde donde un trozo de lo que parecía ser la columna vertebral de la joven sale hacia afuera, para luego convertirse en la más magnífica cola que se haya podido ver, la cual pasó a estar totalmente cubierta de las mismas plumas inmaculadas de las alas, blancas como nieve, y en el medio creció una sola rosa rosada. Dicha cola obviamente hacía juego con las alas y despedía también pétalos brillantes.

Pero… Por si todo eso fuera poco, en ese momento, mientras le sucedía eso a la joven albina, de ella empezó a emanar una muy leve aura de poder sagrado –una especie de neblina blanca- en conjunto con una de poder demoniaco –neblina oscura-. Los dos tipos de energía luchaban por mezclarse, arremolinándose en torno a Isse, quién no paraba de retorcerse del dolor.

Las tres chicas demonio solo permanecían estupefactas ante lo que sus ojos podían ver, era algo sencilla y totalmente difícil de creer, jamás pudieron contemplar algo como eso, ni Rias o Akeno quienes ya llevaba mucho años viviendo, y qué decir de Asia… No sólo la impactante segunda transformación del siervo de los Gremory, anteriormente portador de una poderosa Sacred Gear… sino también el ver que ambas esencias, la sagrada y la demoniaca, se mezclaban en el cuerpo de un humano.

—¡Aaaaaaggghhh! —la pobre chica de cabello blanco gritaba del dolor, empezando a llorar de nuevo, apretando sus dientes con fuerza mientras las extremidades que salían tanto de su espalda como de su retaguardia se terminaban de formar y por supuesto la unión de los poderes sagrados y demoniacos. Lamentablemente ocurrió lo peor… la chica colapsó, se desmayó, era demasiado el tormento repentino que estaba sufriendo su cuerpo.

—¡ISSEEEE! —gritaron desesperadas Rias, Asia y Akeno, saliendo de su trance al ver como se había desplomado la joven. Sus alas, al igual que todo su cuerpo, cayeron inertes al suelo. Dejando de lado el espasmo por esa shockeante escena, todas las chicas corrieron hacia la muchacha, más que nada la pelirroja, quien llegó primero hasta ella y trató de tomar su cuerpo entre sus brazos. Fue algo difícil al principio por las alas y la cola, pero logró agarrarla y abrazarla. La demonio líder lucía muy preocupada por saber si no era grave la situación, pero afortunadamente segundos después notó que la albina seguía respirando, aunque claro estaba inconsciente.

—Buchou, ¿cómo está? —pregunta Asia en las mismas que su presidenta.

—Ella está bien, Asia… ¡Q-Quiero decir él! Él está bien, Isse está bien… —responde nerviosa la presidenta del club, auto-corrigiéndose al haberse equivocado cuando nombró a la joven. Después de eso, como pudo la llevó hasta la cama, acomodándola de manera que sus extremidades emplumadas no le molestaran al descansar —Esto… lo que pasó, lo que está pasando… no encuentro explicación alguna —comenta luego, observando a Issei/Serena mientras descansaba.

—Supongo que… ninguna de nosotras entiende nada de lo que está ocurriendo hoy, Rias —opinó Akeno, aunque su comentario cayó en oídos sordos. Su ama no le prestó atención en lo absoluto… pero eso no importó ya que ahora tanto la propia Akeno como Asia entraron en el mismo estado que la presidenta del club.

Tanto la pelirroja como sus dos siervas ahora se veían hipnotizadas. Sin previo aviso, sus corazones se aceleraron cuando descubrieron el rostro dormido de la albina. ¿De verdad se veía tan hermosa cuando descansaba? ¿Tan calmada, tan tierna? ¿De verdad sus labios… se mostraban tan apetecibles como para besarlos sin cesar? La nueva imagen del siervo de Rias, una nueva, atrayente imagen femenina, estaba sacando muchos suspiros de amor entre las chicas del clan demoniaco aunque no lo supieran.

En ese momento alguien llama a la puerta.

—Buchou, ¿se encuentra bien? —era Koneko quien lo preguntaba del otro lado.

—Buchou, ¿todo en orden? Escuchamos ruidos extraños provenientes de esta habitación —y también estaba Xenovia acompañando a la loli de cabello platinado.

—E-Ehmmm… s-sí! Todo está en orden, Xenovia, Koneko! Gracias por preocuparse, en unos estaremos abajo para el desayuno. No nos esperen, vayan por favor —responde Rias con un poco de nerviosismo.

—De acuerdo… —responden ambas siervas, la loli y la usuaria de Durandal, un poco confundidas ante el extraño comportamiento de su ama, para después retirarse hacia los pisos inferiores.

—Eso estuvo cerca… —comenta Asia en un susurro audible para sus dos amigas, luego todas voltearon a ver a la joven peliplatina acostada cerca de ellas —¿Q-Que haremos, Buchou? Ella… q-quiero decir Isse no puede presentarse así como así frente a los demás, frente a sus padres, y decir que es él cuando… e-es una chica. Lo tratarán como un loco, y no quiero que eso le suceda —cuestiona la rubia, primero sonando muy preocupada pero después acongojada por el bienestar social de su "nueva amiga".

—Yo… no lo sé, por primera vez no sé qué debo hacer, esto… esto me supera… —responde Rias, sonando y viéndose derrotada, lo cual era algo imposible de creer para Akeno, su alegada, su mano derecha.

—¿Es esto cierto? Rias, ¿te estás rindiendo antes de empezar? No hemos dado un paso siquiera, no hemos hecho nada aun ¿y tú ya estás echándote a un lado? Esa no es la Rias que conozco. La Rias de siempre, mi amiga, mi ama, sabría qué hacer y si no lo sabe busca formas de solucionar los problemas —comenta la azabache, posando una mano sobre el hombro izquierdo de la presidenta del club —Confío en ti, y *volteando la mirada hacia Issei* encontraremos la forma de decírselo a las demás, y sus padres… —.

—Yo me encargaré de sus padres, puedo utilizar la ilusión para convencerlos de que se ha ido a un viaje con sus amigos o algo por el estilo… —comenta la pelirroja, y la rubia ex monja salta con la mirada iluminada.

—¡Eso es perfecto! Podríamos… podríamos mentir acerca de que Isse-san decidió viajar con sus amigos por un par de semanas a un lugar lejano —expone Asia su idea, sonando a la vez incómoda con el hecho de que tenían que mentir.

—Eso suena bien, y créeme que yo también estoy en desacuerdo con tener que mentir, Asia… pero no tenemos otra opción, o es mentir o decir la verdad por lo menos a Koneko, Xenovia y a Gasper —comenta Akeno.

Rias levanta su mirada cabizbaja para observar también a la albina descansando, después sus ojos ruedan por casi toda la habitación, cuando al final su rostro voltea a ver a sus amiga y sirvientes.

—Quizás sea mejor que le digamos la verdad a las demás chicas y a Gasper, puede que se lo tomen bien aunque sea con un poco de escepticismo la primera vez… pero si logramos que Isse les diga algo que sólo él sepa le creerán —expuso Rias su opinión.

—Podría ser lo mejor, sí… —dice Akeno, posando una mano sobre su mentón.

—Pero nosotras le creemos, ¿no bastaría con eso? —dice Asia, un poco molesta pero sin dejar su preocupación de lado.

—Sí, pero entiende Asia que tendríamos que mentir de alguna u otra manera. Es preferible que digamos la verdad aunque sea incómoda a que sostener una mentira que acabe siendo una desastrosa verdad cuando se sepa —le responde la pelinegra.

Asia no dijo más nada, había aceptado lo que le dijo su compañera y amiga, y con respecto a su enojo… fue más bien un pequeño acto de celos, aunque la rubia no lo sabía ella actuó de esa manera porque se puso celosa de que las demás pudieran arrebatarle a su linda albina… un momento, ¿su linda albina?.

—¿Te encuentras bien, Asia? —pregunta Rias, un poco extrañada de ver a su sierva con la cara totalmente roja.

—¡S-Sí, estoy bien! —responde la aludida, escondiendo su rostro y respirando profundamente para calmarse.

—Bueno, entonces… supongo que ya es momento de que bajemos, no podemos estar más tiempo aquí. Dejaremos a Isse descansando, luego vendremos con las demás. Ni bien Oka-san y Oto-san pregunten por él yo usaré mi influencia demoniaca para responderles y hacer que crean lo que les digo. Le diremos la verdad únicamente a Xenovia, a Koneko y a Gasper y a nadie más por el momento, este será nuestro secreto —dice Rias, planificando de antemano lo que iban a hacer.

—Hai, Buchou —responden Asia y Akeno al mismo tiempo.

—Bien, vayamos entonces —.

Con eso dicho, las tres bajaron a una de las plantas inferiores, en donde estaba ubicada la cocina, un piso por encima del salón principal.

Al descender y llegar al final de la escalera se encuentran con Koneko y Xenovia, quienes estaban esperándolas sentadas en un gran sillón.

—Buenos días —saluda Koneko, coj su habitual semblante aunque se le podía ver una ligera sonrisa que se dibujaba en sus labios.

—Buenos días, Buchou, Asia, Akeno-san —saluda ahora Xenovia cortésmente, una muestra digna de un caballero.

—Buenos días —saludan las tres, sintiéndose un poco cohibidas por el hecho de tener que revelar ese secreto que empezaron a guardar desde ese mismo día por la mañana y que solo seguiría siendo un secreto por unos cuantos minutos más hasta que lo revelen.

Por supuesto que la peliazul y la loli notaron ese comportamiento, pero decidieron no hacer muchas preguntas y dirigirse derecho hacia la mesa de la cocina, donde esperaba sentado el padre de Issei, su madre estaba preparando el desayuno por lo que no se encontraba allí sino en una sala contigua. Podrían haber contratado sirvientes para preparar la comida, pero se prefirió que por el momento solo la madre del castaño fuera quien preparara todo.

—Por cierto, ¿dónde está Isse-kun? —pregunta Xenovia de repente, tomando casi desprevenidas a las tres implicadas, quienes tragaron saliva con fuerza antes de responder.

—Está arriba, durmiendo aún —responde Akeno.

—Oh, ¿es así? Pensé que él ya estaba despierto, por aquí quizás, esperando el desayuno junto a su padre. Bueno, esperemos que no se lo pierda, ¿verdad? —dice Xenovia con un ligero tono de burla.

—Con respecto a eso… Xenovia, Koneko, después del desayuno me gustaría charlar con ustedes dos, en la habitación de Isse, sobre un asunto muy… delicado —Rias, al decir eso, puso más énfasis en la palabra "delicado", además de sonar muy seria.

Debido a eso, la peliazul y la loli de cabello blanco ya estaban pensando lo peor, ¿acaso su ama las estaba citando para reprenderlas de algo que no hicieron bien y de lo cual no tenían conocimiento alguno? Era posible, por lo que tragaron saliva con fuerza mientras se dirigían a desayunar.

Todas se sientan en la mesa. Minutos después llega la señora Hyodou, trayendo consigo aquel carro de metal que se utilizan en los restaurantes para llevar la comida hacia las distintas mesas, lleno de comida solo para el desayuno.

—Muy buenos días a todas, ¿cómo amanecieron? —saluda felizmente la señora a las chicas mientras dejaba los alimentos en la mesa.

—Estamos muy bien, gracias por todo esto, Oka-san —responde Rias por las demás, quienes también agradecen por el desayuno, que se veía delicioso.

—Oooohhh así que están aquí, me disculpo por no haberlas notado antes. Bueno días para todas —dice el padre de Issei de repente, bajando el periódico y saludando a las chicas, quienes se rieron porque el hombre estaba tan concentrado leyendo aquel manojo de papel que no se percató de la llegada de Rias y su séquito. Su saludo obviamente fue correspondido con respeto por parte de las jóvenes en la sala.

Al terminar de servir todo y después de que se haya agradecido por la comida, los señores Hyodou se percataron de la ausencia de cierto muchacho de cabello castaño, el cual debía de estar sentado con ellos en ese preciso momento.

—¿E Isse? ¿Dónde está? —pregunta la mujer.

—Es cierto, ¿dónde se habrá metido? ¿Acaso sigue dormido? —pregunta el hombre.

—Así es, Oto-san, Oka-san, Isse todavía está durmiendo. Me disculpo con ustedes pero él me dijo que avise que desayunará luego, que no nos preocupemos —responde Rias, agachando su cabeza en señal de arrepentimiento por no haber dado a tiempo la noticia.

—Oh no te preocupes por eso, Rias querida, no tienes que disculparte de nada. Es Isse quién debe hacerlo. Este muchacho… mira que no venir a desayunar con toda la familia… —dice la señora Hyodou, sonando molesta por la actitud de su hijo.

—Hmmmm… bueno, nos debe una disculpa a todos ahora cuando se levante, espero que no sea demasiado tarde, apuesto a que nuestro dormilón hijo se queda entre las sábanas varias horas más —dice el señor Hyodou, también con algo de molestia.

—Descuide, Oto-san, no pasará eso. Si se requiere, yo misma lo levantaré —propone Rias con una sonrisa persuasiva.

—Oh Rias querida, en verdad eres una chica muy amable, no tienes por qué hacer eso por él —dice la mujer, un poco afligida por saber que su hijo ya andaba preocupando a una chica.

—No es ninguna molestia, se lo aseguro Oka-san —Rias se mantuvo firme en su propuesta.

—Bueno, como tú desees. Pero por favor, desayuna antes, también Asia-chan. Todas ustedes, por favor comamos, después nos preocuparemos de Isse y lo demás —propuso ahora la madre de Isse, sentándose por fin.

—"Si tan solo lo supieran…" —pensó Asia mientras observaba a ambos adultos mientras desayunaban.

A propósito, Rias no usó su magia para convencer a los padres de Isse acerca de que él se fue de viaje con sus compañeros, ¿pero por qué decidió descartar ese plan? En realidad no lo ha descartado, pero en el momento se le ocurrió decirles lo mismo que le dijo a Xenovia y a Koneko, con la única diferencia de que sus dos siervas sabrían al descolocante verdad, y luego tendría que engañar a sus padres para que creyeran en lo que habían pensado de antemano para tapar todo este extraño suceso.

Minutos después Rias, Akeno y Asia terminan de desayunar. Por supuesto que como toda inquilina e hija respetuosa ayudaron a la señora Hyodou a llevar todo lo que esté sucio al lavabo.

—Vaya, ya han terminado, ¿están seguras que no quieren más? —pregunta la mujer.

—Muchas gracias, Oka-sama, yo ya estoy satisfecha —le responde Asia educadamente mientras se inclinaba ligeramente.

—Oh Asia-chan, no hay de qué, mi niña —dice la señora mientras le acariciaba la cabeza gentilmente.

—Se lo agradecemos, Oka-san, pero ya debemos irnos, tenemos que atender unos asuntos aparte de ir a despertar a Isse —responde ahora Rias —Todo está limpio y ordenado, de nuevo gracias por todo lo que hace por nosotros —agradece ahora, también haciendo una leve reverencia.

—Oh querida, la que tiene que agradecer aquí soy yo y mi marido, también Isse por supuesto, al ayudarnos a tener esta hermosa casa… ¿o debería decir mansión? Bueno, no importa, que sepas que nosotros también te estamos agradecidos, a ti y a tu familia, Rias —dice la mujer, sonriendo, a lo que la pelirroja corresponde con la misma expresión.

—Es un placer poder ayudar a la familia de Isse, le transmitiré sus agradecimientos a mi padre —dijo la presidenta —Bueno, si nos disculpa nos retiraremos. Con su permiso — después de decir eso se dispuso a dejar la cocina y volver a las habitaciones de arriba siendo acompañada de Asia y Akeno, quienes se despidieron con anterioridad de la señora Hyodou como bien debían hacerlo. Pero antes de que se retiraran por completo dejaron en claro a Xenovia y a Koneko que debían dirigirse a los pisos superiores, exactamente a la habitación de Isse, recordándoles ese asunto pendiente del cual tenían que charlar sí o sí.

—Hmmmmm… ooouuuuh… —.

Serena empezaba despertarse, experimentando mucho malestar en todo su cuerpo al momento en que parpadeaba tratando de abrir sus ojos. Se sentía débil, mareada, su tronco y extremidades le dolían mucho y por ello casi no tenía coordinación cuando quería moverse, sin contar que percibió su espalda muy extraña y por encima de sus pompis. Ella no se había percatado antes, pero ahora, cuando hizo su cabeza a un lado descubrió la verdad…

Sus ojos se ensancharon por la impactante sorpresa, quedó estupefacta al descubrir la vista que ahora tenía detrás de ella: su par de enormes y extravagantes alas y esa exótica cola.

—"¡¿P-Pero qué…?!" —dijo la muchacha en pensamientos, ya que no tenía fuerzas para siquiera hablar.

Issei sólo recordaba hasta el momento en que se había hincado al suelo ya que empezó a sentir un dolor muy fuerte, el cual había empezado en su espalda y segundos después se expandió a todo su cuerpo. En todo ese momento no tuvo noción de lo que ocurría, hasta el trágico desenlace donde cayó desmayado.

—"E-Esto… ¿esto fue… lo que me ocurrió cuando me caí de repente? Cuando… empecé a sentir ese malestar… era por todo esto, era porque me crecieron estas… cosas" —pensaba la jovencita —"Estas alas… esta cola... no niego que son hermosas, pero… ¿cómo? ¿por qué? No… no entiendo nada" —.

En su mente, ella ya se había rendido o al menos por ahora, tratar de buscar respuestas en su estado le demandaría fuerzas que no poseía, solo empeoraría su estado. Su rostro ahora lucía derrotado, agobiado… tantas preguntas y ni una sola respuesta satisfactoria, de hecho… ¿había alguna respuesta para lo que estaba sucediendo? No lo sabía, nadie podría saberlo…

En ese momento la chica escucha que la manija de la puerta es girada, y por ella ingresan las tres jóvenes que estuvieron con ella, que la socorrieron cuando perdió el conocimiento y que se habían retirado, dejándola sola, hasta ese momento claro está.

Rias, Asia y Akeno repararon en el estado de la albina. Al verla allí, postrada en la cama pero ya despierta y con medio cuerpo levantado luego de lo que le sucedió era una escena alentadora, aunque… lamentablemente los problemas regresaron.

Serena quiso apoyarse sobre sus brazos para intentar levantar más su cuerpo y poder sentarse bien en la orilla de la cama, pero con medio cuerpo funcionándole apenas y la otra mitad casi no le respondía hizo un movimiento casi imposible, enredándose entre las sábanas y cayendo estrepitosamente al suelo, obviamente golpeándose, chillando y empezando a llorar del dolor otra vez.

—¡A-Aaaauuch! —se había quejado la albina cuando su cuerpo aterrizó en el piso de una forma no muy agradable. De por sí lastimarse así era algo malo, y si tenía el cuerpo aun adolorido por el cambio que sufrió tan solo minutos antes… era muy terrible, y sus incesantes lágrimas eran prueba de ello.

—¡Isse! —nuevamente, tras ese grito de preocupación, la pelirroja, la rubia y la azabache corrieron para socorrer a la pobre joven, quien por todo eso que le sucedía se sentía la persona más miserable e inútil del mundo. Al llegar hasta ella primera, Rias nuevamente la toma de manera sobreprotectora entre sus brazos, apartando esas molestas alas que no podían desaparecer, levantándola. Asia y Akeno se agachan hasta quedar a su altura.

—N-No sirvo… pa-ra nada… —se lamentaba entre susurros audibles solo para la presidenta.

—¿Qué…? ¿Cómo… que no sirves para nada? ¿Cómo puedes decir eso, Isse? —Rias le reprende por esos pensamientos auto-destructivos que estaba teniendo su siervo. Las otras dos chicas se sorprendieron y confundieron por lo que dijo su ama ya que no escucharon lo que la albina dijo, pero lo dedujeron por lo que le preguntó.

—S-Siempre… he s-sido al-guien… débil, más ahora… q-que estoy así… no soy útil… para nada… t-tampoco sé nada de… d-de lo que me ocurre… —le responde Issei/Serena, sintiéndose totalmente disgustada con ella misma —Y p-por fa-vor, Rias… B-Buchou… ya no me llames… más de esa… manera… —pide luego, haciendo que la presidenta abriera grandes sus ojos.

—Pero… ¿por qué me pides…? —iba a preguntar la pelirroja, pero es interrumpida por Isse.

—S-Soy… soy una persona… distinta ahora, s-soy… una chica, ¿ve-verdad? En-tonces… ¿N-No sería… conveniente… que me traten d-de manera… distinta? —responde y pregunta la albina, emitiendo una muy pequeña sonrisa que solo duró un segundo hasta que sus labios se relajaron de nuevo.

—No te trataré de manera distinta, no lo haré… para mí siempre serás mi Isse, no me pidas que haga algo como eso —Rias se niega rotundamente, ya sabía para donde iba la conversación. Pero al parecer Issei no la escuchó.

—S-Sería lindo… po-der llamarme… Serena, ¿no lo crees…? —preguntó en una voz muy baja la chica. Rias sólo la miraba, como desconcertada ante esa conducta, no entendía por qué su siervo había tenido esa idea —Uuh… ya hasta… m-me duele hablar… estoy adolorida… y cansada, Bu-chou… —expresó luego, hablando en un tono más bajo que antes. Sus labios casi no los movía, además sentía sus párpados pesados

—Lo sé, tienes que descansar —le contesta su presidenta, hablándole en un tono suave casi igual, sorprendiendo a Asia y Akeno al mismo tiempo que las dejaba confundidas.

—Como me gustaría… no hacerlo —expresa nuevamente la albina su descontento por estar en esa situación.

—Pero debes hacerlo, debes reposar, es por tu bien —responde Rias, levantando su mirada hacia sus otras dos siervas a su lado, la rubia y la azabache —Asia, Akeno, ayúdenme a levantarla y acostarla de nuevo en la cama, por favor. Tengan mucho cuidado ahora con su cuerpo, hagámoslo lo más suave posible —pide luego.

—Hai, Buchou —responden ambas chicas, tomando con suma precaución los pies y los brazos de la doliente, tratando de ubicarla en su lecho, sin contar –por supuesto- que aquellas alas y la cola –que lamentablemente no desaparecían- no le estaban facilitando el trabajo.

Al terminar, alguien toca a la puerta. Rias ya dedujo que eran las únicas que faltaban en escena para que supieran todo ello: Koneko y Xenovia. Y exactamente, cuando Asia fue a abrir, se encontró con dichas jóvenes, quienes entraron y quedaron estupefactas al encontrarse con la imagen de la nueva inquilina, durmiendo con sus extremidades emplumadas.

—Acérquense, por favor —les pide la pelirroja, haciendo el correspondiente ademán con su mano. La pelieazul y la loli albina acatan su llamamiento.

—Buchou… ¿quién es ella? —Koneko fue la primera en preguntarlo, con un tono algo serio por ver a un ángel allí, aun si desconociese sus verdaderas intenciones por estar dormido.

—Jamás la he visto… ¿y acaso es un ángel? ¿Qué es lo que vino a buscar? ¿por qué está durmiendo en la cama de Isse-kun? ¿acaso tienen alguna relación romántica? —Xenovia de repente empezó a bombardear con preguntas, logrando que Rias se cruce de brazos, algo molesta.

—Xenovia, cálmate, ¿sí? Todas esas preguntas se responderán a su debido momento —contesta seriamente la presidenta —Las cité a ambas aquí porque quería hablar con ustedes de un tema muy importante, un tema… que la involucra a ella —dijo luego, señalando a la bella durmiente.

Las dos siervas que entraron hace pocos segundos la escucharon atentamente, pero hubo algo de lo que recién se dieron cuenta ambas… ¿dónde estaba Issei? Se suponía que él estaría ahí arriba, pero cuando entraron no lo vieron por ningún lado.

—Disculpe mi interrupción, Buchou, pero… ¿Dónde está Issei? —

—Es cierto, no lo vi cuando entramos, ¿acaso él salió antes de que llegaramos? —

Rias posa su mirada en Akeno, luego en Asia, los ojos de ambas demostraban su nerviosismo ante las reacciones que pudieran tener las recién llegadas.

—Sinceramente… no sé por dónde podría empezar, espero sepan disculparme. Supongo que puedo empezar diciendo que… esta chica es alguien muy cercana a todas nosotras, o mejor dicho… demasiado cercana —exmpieza explicando la pelirroja, generando más dudas y confusión.

—¿Eh? ¿Cómo dice? —pregunta Koneko.

—¿Cómo es eso de que es alguien muy cercana a nosotras, Buchou? —pregunta Xenovia también, queriendo que le aclaren sus interrogantes.

—Por una razón muy simple y a la vez muy compleja, quiero que sepan también que tanto yo como Asia y Akeno todavía no encontramos explicación para lo que está ocurriendo… —

—Por favor, Buchou, no dé tantas vueltas y díganos qué es lo que ocurre, si es algo malo lo entenderemos… —

—No, no es nada malo, solo… —trata de explicarlo Rias, pero corta ese comentario para empezar otro —¿Recuerdan que dije que Isse estaba durmiendo, que debía despertarse? —pregunta luego.

—Sí… —responde Xenovia y Koneko con duda en su voz, no sabían qué era lo que quería decirles su ama.

—Bueno… él sigue aquí, durmiendo —dice Rias.

Ambas chicas no dicen nada, solo ponen una cara estoica.

—Etto… Buchou, yo no veo a Isse-kun por ningún lado, ¿cómo se supone que él siga durmiendo si… no está aquí? —pregunta la peliazul, sin dejar de lado su expresión pero sonando confundida, muy confundida. Koneko no decía nada pero era obvio que estaba en las mismas.

—Él todavía está en su cama, durmiendo. Buchou no lo ha despertado aún —dice Akeno, tratando de apoyarla —O… bueno, en realidad ya se ha despertado pero ha vuelto a dormir… —eso último lo dijo en un susurro que nadie oyó.

—¡Pero no lo entiendo! ¿Cómo pueden decirme que él sigue en su cama, durmiendo, cuando no está allí? Lo único que veo es a esta extraña acostada en su lugar —exclamó Xenovia, pidiendo declaraciones más convincentes acerca de lo que trataban de decirle tanto a ella como a Koneko.

Asia se veía notablemente nerviosa, más que Akeno y Rias, sus ojos no paraban de ver a la albina postrada en la cama y a sus amigas, su cuerpo temblaba por tener que soportar el conservar ese secreto, hasta que no aguantó más…

—¡E-Ella es Isse! —exclamó la ex monja, señalando a la chica en la cama

Tanto Xenovia como Koneko quedaron con una cara de póker.

—¿Perdón? —la peliazul, cruzada de brazos y con el ceño ligeramente fruncido, sonó como si de verdad ellas le estuvieran tomando el pelo.

Rias suspira mientras se toma la frente por la actuación desesperada de su sierva de cabello rubio.

—Es verdad lo que dice Asia, Xenovia, Koneko. Ella… ella es Isse —declaró la pelirroja, señalando también a la albina en su lecho —Hoy amaneció de esta manera… como una chica. Tuvimos unos problemas cuando la vimos por primera vez… pero ahora estamos totalmente seguras de que es Isse —.

Koneko estaba en duda, y Xenovia aun no creía lo que estaba escuchando.

—Me disculpo de antemano, Buchou, pero… ¿es acaso ésta una broma? ¿Cómo puede ser que Isse-kun se haya transformado en una chica de la noche a la mañana? ¡Es totalmente imposible que éste… ángel sea Isse-kun! ¡Es imposible todo! —exclamó la peliazul, cuando Rias la mira a ella y a la loli albina fijamente y de una manera muy seria.

—¿Acaso ven que yo estoy bromeando? ¿Acaso me ven reír o mostrar algún signo de burla? Esto es muy serio, y lamento el no poder demostrárselo a ambas con más pruebas, pero habrá que esperar a que Serena… ¡q-quiero decir Isse! D-Despierte. Ella es la única que… oh carajo! ¡Él es el único que puede demostrarles que esto es cierto! —exclamó la pelirroja, molesta porque se estaba equivocando de manera inconsciente. ¿Por qué no estaba pudiendo controlar la manera en como estaba empezando a dirigirse hacia Issei? No lo sabía…

—¿Serena?—pregunta Asia, Akeno estaba confundida también. Y claro, ellas dos no habían escuchado cuando Issei le hizo esa petición a su ama.

—¿Así es como se llama esta chica, Buchou? —pregunta Xenovia, más calmada.

—Así es como me pidió Isse que lo llamara de ahora en adelante, dada su… nueva condición física —responde Rias, tomándose la frente al decir eso.

—Ara ara yo pienso que es un muy bonito nombre para ella —la azabache había expuesto su pensamiento en voz alta sin que lo supiera, ocasionando que tanto su ama como las demás chicas la miraran. Akeno se percata de esto y no puede evitar ponerse nerviosa, carraspeando su voz para tratar de cambiar de tema —B-Bien, si ése es el caso, ¿deberemos de llamarla así frente a las demás personas? ¿Y qué haremos con nuestro plan, Buchou? —pregunta luego, tratando de actuar y sonar lo más natural posible.

—Ettooo… ya hemos decidió que con Xenovia y Koneko seremos las únicas que sabrán de esto, nadie más puede conocer este secreto, ni siquiera Azazel-sensei, o... bueno, si es que tenemos que decirle la verdad se la diremos, pero después de él a nadie más, ¿entendido? —ordena la presidenta del club.

—Hai, Buchou —responden todas las demás, aunque la peliazul y la loli albina no sonaban muy seguras ya que seguían pensando que esto era una tremenda locura.

Solo había que esperar a que Serena se despierte y hable con las dos chicas que faltaban por convencer.

 _ **Continuará…**_


End file.
